Ocean's Horizon
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Finally I have placed this story on Horizon is the first part of the tale of the journey of Rikuo Aulbath the Merman. It starts with how he met his wife Keera. It is romantic and gets even more after this point. please do read and review.


Ocean's Horizon

Part 1

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T +

(Author's Note: I wrote this long ago and now revamping it smacks Demitri NO not like that! Anyway, it is my own twist on a few things. The song is Dreams by the Cranberries)

_Oh my life  
Is changing everyday  
In every possible way _

And Oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems

The warm wind caressed the soft breeze against the sand. Upon the emerald green flesh of the merman as he lay in a helpless state after

the dreams moved in and out like the tides. A breath passed through his now opening and closing lungs as he turned his head side to side

as if trying to wake himself up. He had lost so much in what seemed to be at times a short passing to a whole eternity. Slowly Rikuo

raised himself from the laying position and with blurry eyes gazed around the surroundings that have fit him. He was on land? But how?

Last he remembered the great battle against Pyron gave him victory but now without sin upon his hands.

"How can this be?" the words passed through his lips drowned out by the water against the sand. Turning from the beach and started

into the overgrown rain forest to find the next chapter of his life. The branches hit his cheeks as the birds sang around him. Suddenly he

stopped when a single solitary noise came to him making him gasp. How could that be music? Out here? The voice was beautiful unlike

anything he had heard before.

_I know I've felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you _

And then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be  
La

Rikuo walked as if in a trance to the music that had enchanted and drew him forth. Reaching a hand out he pushed the branches away till

he came into a breathtaking landscape. Even more what caught him off guard was what was in the scenery. The waterfall cascaded

against the rocks that were crowning a pool of clear water. He felt as if like a moth to a flame that he had to go to that one being that

sang to his very soul. What pulled him out of his trance was the snapping of a twig under his webbed foot.

_I want more (impossible to ignore)  
I want more (impossible to ignore) _

And they'll come true (impossible not to do)  
And they'll come true (impossible not to do)

"Who is there?" she called in her soft and flowing voice that trembled with uncertainness. Rikuo stood there for a moment transfixed on

the mermaid for a moment thinking that the worst thing he could do is fall on his face and embarrass his once royal self. He had fought

many battles since the death of his family and his people, but this one seemed the hardest.

"I did not mean to startle you nymph…"he said in a breathy voice. The female seemed to blink and finally tilted her head to the side,

sapphire blue eyes holding a the question. "What are you staring at?" she asked smiling sweetly and girlishly. His smile spread widely and

he too felt the butterflies in his stomach as he looked back at her.

"I am looking at the fairest beauty that ever was seen by the eyes of a man." Rikuo of the mere folk said. The girl mermaid moved off the

stone rock and slowly approached him and finally gazed deeply into his eyes. "You speak sweet words. My name is Keera and I have

heard of your great deeds as a warrior" she said putting her hands together as if in a praying position and tilting her head down. Rikuo

reached his hand out and cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"No please do not bow to me fair maiden. My body and my blood has been spilled upon the land and I have felt so much sorrow, but

meeting you brings me peace. I do beg of you to take me as your king and have you as my royal queen. I desire to seek the ones that

have survived the earthquake and the war. Please will you help me?" Rikuo looked into Keera's eyes and waited for her answer.

"You are the king and the last male of our kind. You are strong, wise, and handsome. How can I refuse such an offer? I have been

waiting for you for a long time. In my dreams I saw you. I will be yours and only yours" she whispered reaching her hand up and touching

his cheek causing his cheeks to crease in a smile. Moving his head down he captured her lips with his own. This would be the beginning

of their dream though wouldn't last forever.

_And now I'll tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find _

A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me


End file.
